


I'm Not Disappointed

by PrincessFreakinCastiel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Reveal Fic, Tumblr Prompt, angsty for a sec, i love my children, i should be writing more truth or dare but here we are, this part of it is mine but you should definitely go find it on my page and read it all, two dorks in spandex crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreakinCastiel/pseuds/PrincessFreakinCastiel
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt by thescuttlebugg and the drabble by oshifallen. This is a continuation of the idea that Marinette reveals herself to Alya, Nino, and Adrien, and Adrien is hurt that she told him, who she isn't that close with, but she didn't tell Chat, her own partner. She tells him about it on patrol and he calls her out by name, letting her know who he really is. She didn't trust herself to not slip up and say his name around Alya, which is why she didn't tell him first.Here's the link: http://oshifallen.tumblr.com/post/153816219310/mahaliciously-french-start-thescuttlebugg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is probably good because it might kick me into gear for writing (and posting more previous chapters) for Truth or Dare. I blame tumblr for this. Enjoy your fluff with a side of angst. Or is it angst with a side of fluff...

"I trust you, Marinette."

Ladybug looks up disbelievingly. It takes her a second but the longer she stares at him, the more sense it makes. 

Now that he’s said her name, the spell is broken. It’s as if whatever was shielding his face from her before is gone, and she can suddenly see beneath the mask and she gets choked up. Her eyes water and she covers her mouth timidly.

“Adrien?”

Chat Noir gives her a grim, hurt smile. 

“At your service, My Lady.”

The hug she gives him is bone-crushing and sudden. He doesn’t even see it coming. One second she’s tearing up and looking at him with those dangerously beautiful eyes and the next second she’s clinging to him for dear life and sobbing into his shoulder, and Adrien is completely disarmed. 

“Hey, Bugaboo, hey, it’s okay,” he tries desperately to soothe as he wraps his arms around her and holds her just as close. He didn’t mean to make her cry, God, what was he doing? Obviously she was upset about his identity and he feels his heart plummet to his feet even as he tries to comfort her.

“N-no, it’s not,” she chokes out. “I’m so- s-sorry…”

Adrien’s eyes water too and he feels his tail wrap around her protectively. 

“Marinette, please don’t cry… I’m sorry you’re disappointed…” he pleads. 

“What?!” She exclaims, jerking her head up and pulling away so that she can glare at him furiously. “What did you say?”

Adrien feels his cat eats flatten against his head as she looks at him like that- so full of menace. 

Meanwhile Marinette is livid, and it’s simply because how _DARE_ her kitty think that she would _EVER_ be disappointed in him?! No matter who he turned out to be, she would have loved him! He’s her best friend! 

“I said I’m sorry you’re disappointed-”

“No,” Marinette interrupts him, and it’s all Ladybug steel in her voice. She unwraps her arms from around his back and grabs his cheeks to make him look her in the eyes. “Don’t you ever, _ever_ , think that I would be disappointed in you. You’re my best friend, you’re my partner! And I care about you more than you know.” Her cheeks flush as she speaks.

Adrien’s speechless as he looks at his lady, who’s all but breathing fire at the notion, and feels this overwhelming surge of affection rush through his heart. His arms around her waist tighten and he leans his forehead against hers in relief. 

“Thank you, Mari.” He whispers.  
His eyes are closed, and when he opens them he finds that Marinette is giving him a very funny look and wrestling with herself. She wants to say something. 

Marinette can hardly breathe with his face this close to hers. There’s a warm feeling bubbling up inside her chest and it’s making her want to get even closer to him. His eyes are closed, but when he opens them, all her breath is knocked away by the power of his green eyes so close, and so intense. Looking at her like… like she’s everything. 

Adrien can feel her stare like static in the air, something electric between them, and there’s a cat-like, animal desire building up inside of him to kiss her senseless, but he’s frozen in place by his own fear that maybe… she doesn’t really want that. And then-

“Adrien,” she whispers. Barely even a whisper, but he hears her. 

“Mari?” He whispers back, distracted by her lips. He glances up to her eyes again and they’re filled with something powerful and hungry. 

“Kiss me,” she breathes, and it’s all the permission he needs. 

Their lips meet quickly, and the feeling inside his chest is raw and perfect, and he’s barely holding back a purr that would put any house cat in Paris to shame. 

Marinette’s on fire, and everything feels alive. She gasps when he tugs her waist closer to him, and she’s up on her tip toes now, wrapping her arms around his neck possessively and she feels a rumbling purr coming from his chest. 

It doesn’t weird her out. If anything, it stirs her up and leaves her wanting more. Her lips part against his and he takes the opportunity to try and nibble and her bottom lip, and hell- it feels good.

They spend the next few minutes navigating this new, passionate experience with each other. Occasionally someone bites too hard, or knocks their teeth together, and it’s a little awkward and not as skilled as they would like, but it’s real. It’s real and amazing and Adrien and Marinette both know one thing in that moment: that they are two halves of a whole. The yin and yang. Partners. And nothing will ever be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip to my own heart, haha :,)  
> If you wanna heads over to tumblr and follow me, it's the same username I have here. Hope you enjoyed your angsty fluff, children. Peace out ;)


End file.
